


Failed Mission

by mao_ayasaka



Series: What If...? [2]
Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/pseuds/mao_ayasaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if Eiri pointed his gun at himself...?<br/>Warning for Hisui no Shou spoiler~<br/>This is Eiri's side~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Mission

Kaidou Eiri buried his face in his hands. His mind is all over the place. What he has done can never be forgiven. He looked up at the ceiling of the isolation cell he’s being held in. He had lost everything in his life. His family, his home, his beloved sister...now his Messiah. There’s no way he could make up for what he did.

‘I just deceived him…’ is what he repeated like a prayer since he got there. He sat in anguish. Guilty at what he did. He had shouted at his superior when he heard about this order.

He promised his Messiah that he would live, that he would stay alive where Haku’s old Messiahs had died.

‘Yet...what have I done?’ he asked himself. He vaguely remembered the time when Haku had stopped him from shooting Serizawa -- shooting Mitsumi Sou, Haku’s sought after older brother. He couldn’t kill him, he couldn’t even hurt him.

Haku didn’t let him.

And with that, Haku has sentenced him to his death.

With Serizawa still alive, Eiri would, no he will be the third victim of Haku’s jinx -- that he would die in Serizawa’s hands.

Shirasaki has pointed out that he should kill Serizawa but Haku wouldn’t let him.

_Kill only one person._

That was the mission.

He can never point his gun at Haku or Serizawa.

There’s only one thing to do. Only one thing left for him to do...

‘Haku...’ Eiri murmured.

‘Eiri, you’re a man who can never die while I’m a man whose partner is destined to die.’ Haku said. ‘Which of our jinx is real...we’re about to find out. Have you decided who you’re going to kill?’

‘Yeah...’ Eiri answered as he reached for his gun strapped to his leg. He had already lost Haku. He had already lost his reason to live. His worst fear has been realized. Now, there’s nothing else he can hold on to.

Eiri clenched his fists holding his gun tightly, afraid his emotions could get the better of him. He breathed deeply and without second thoughts, he pointed his gun at his own head.

‘It’s alright,’ he thought. This way he could never be a hindrance to Haku and his brother - his very reason for living.

He could feel his eyes heating up.

All this time, he had never been Haku’s reason to survive. All this time he had never been anything to his Messiah, all this time...he thought he has found a way to make use of his life. All this time…

‘Haku...you were my reason.’ Eiri murmured. ‘You were the reason why I struggled to live. Now with what I did, I finally lost it. I lost you...’

This time he’s going to make sure he’s not going to get a second chance at life. This time he’s going to make sure he meets his family…

'This time, for sure...I _will_ die.’ he murmured.

‘Farewell, Haku...’ he said looking at Haku as he pulled the trigger.

Haku jolted at the blow.

He just stared as Eiri’s lifeless body fall to the ground. He looked on as blood soaked his hair, face and clothes.

‘Ei...ri…?’ Haku whispered almost catatonic. Then it started to dawn into him.

Eiri just shot himself in front of him. He killed himself.

He had heard Eiri’s last words. He had been Eiri's reason to live and yet, Haku's reason was his brother. Eiri even agreed to help him find information and he never even thought that Eiri would blame himself...no, would punish himself.

‘Eiri!’ he shouted and cradled Eiri in his arms. ‘You fool...why did you do that?’

He held Eiri’s bloodstained cheeks in an attempt to wake him up. But as he looked at the gaping wound on the sniper’s forehead, it told him that his Messiah’s never going to wake up again.


End file.
